Never Enough: Batman and Catwoman
by thecatandthebat19
Summary: Bruce Wayne and Selina Kyle are madly, desperately in love. So when Bruce has a day free from work, things get frisky.


Selina Kyle awoke to the strong, steady rays of sunlight that crept their way into her open bedroom window. Rolling over on her side, she felt her foot rub against somebody else's. Instinctively she sat up, but sunk back down just as fast when she saw that the foot belonged to none other than Bruce Wayne, her boyfriend. _Boyfriend_, she thought, still in disbelief. But it was true. Selina was in love with the "prince of Gotham", but her heart also belonged to the dark knight. Batman. Lucky for her, Bruce was the true identity of Batman, so there would be no necessary cheating in their relationship.

"Wake up, sweetie," she purred seductively, gently shaking Bruce's shoulder. He stirred, before hazily opening his green eyes.

"Hey, kitten." he muttered groggily. Even this was enough to turn her on. Her and Bruce hadn't had sex in over three weeks because she was too busy tending to his never ending list of wounds, and she wanted to break the trend as soon as possible. _If only he weren't so sore and tired all the time_. It didn't help that they had just moved into a new house, either.

He yawned, and Selina slithered out of the blankets. "You want breakfast?" she asked, pulling her white silk robe over the blue nightgown she had fell asleep in. "Sure." Bruce turned onto his left so that his face wasn't visible to Selina any longer.

She headed to the kitchen and flicked the coffee brewer on. Turning the tap on, she ran her hands underneath the water streaming from the kitchen sink and patted them dry on a tea towel. But she didn't even have the mugs out when Bruce was there, his arms wrapped protectively around her waist, kissing her neck. _Damn_, she thought, swinging the cupboard shut. _Coffee will have to wait_. Selina turned around to face Bruce, and he took this as an opportunity to pin her against the counter, his mouth fitting perfectly against hers.

It never failed to amaze her how perfect they fit together. When they hugged, when they kissed. She ran her fingers through his tousled black hair, down his back. Their tongues danced together, and she let out a moan as his fingers traveled down her back, stopping just at her waistline. Bruce pulled away for just a moment, but Selina was too quick for him. Skillfully, she ducked underneath his arm, and when he spun around to face her, she pinned him against the counter, her hands pressing his shoulders to the cupboards.

Bruce ran his fingers up and down her sides, while Selina moved her hands from his shoulders to his face. _Bad move_, she thought, but it was too late; Bruce had picked her up off of the ground and had placed her on the kitchen counter, one of his hands rubbing her arse, while his other was trying to untie her robe. Selina began tugging Bruce's white shirt off, and they broke apart long enough for him to remove it and toss it onto the floor. Her fingers traced his abs, the scars on his chiselled chest.

He spread her long legs apart and stood as close to her as they could get while both clothed. She gasped against his mouth when she felt the bulge in his pants. They grinded against each other, both desperately searching for friction. Selina felt the robe slip off of her shoulders and tossed it across the kitchen. They would have done it, right there, on the kitchen counter, if Bruce didn't have enough sense to scoop Selina off of the counter. She wrapped her legs around him, and they continued to kiss and grind until they reached the bedroom, where he pressed her back against the wall instead. She tugged at his pants, wanting them gone, but he refused. Instead, Bruce took her over to the bed, where Selina broke apart from their kiss and slithered out of her nightgown and unhooked her bra. When she looked at Bruce, he had removed his pants and was left in his boxers. She couldn't help but blush when she saw the large tent in his pants.

Selina flopped down on her back, and allowed Bruce to lie on top of her. He didn't kiss her lips; he left a trail of kisses from her forehead down to her neck and collarbone, before grabbing one of her breasts with his hand and sucking on the nipple, his tongue swirling around it. "Oh!" Selina gasped, her back arched. _Here we go_, she thought happily as he grabbed the other breast and did the same. She let out a moan when she felt his fingers peel back her underwear.  
>Bruce left a hot trail of kisses down her stomach before coming to her clit. She held her breath anxiously, and let out a cry of pleasure when she felt him slowly fit his finger inside of her. "Oh, God!" she hissed as he pushed another finger inside. It took all of her might not to scream when he finally brought his face down, sucking on her clit. "Oh! Oh, my gosh!" Her breath came in gasps until he came up again and his lips claimed hers, her screams muffled. She came, and he removed his fingers just as her walls came down.<p>

Finally, finally, he removed his boxers. She felt his manhood pressing urgently against her clit, and she simply nodded before leaning into him and kissing him. Selina felt the head slowly come into her entrance, and she moaned against his mouth. "Yes, yes!" she heaved, Bruce's hands reaching for her breasts once again. Once his entire length was inside her, he began thrusting. "Goddamn. . ." she closed her eyes, moving with him. Time was frozen, it seemed. "Holy shit," Bruce whispered, his hips moving rather violently against hers. But he wasn't worried about hurting her, and that was what made their sex so interesting. It didn't matter if somebody got bruised, for they both got what they wanted, and that was sex.

Bruce finally came, Selina following closely behind. He studied her face, watching her bite her bottom lip as her last wave of orgasm passed by her. God, she was beautiful. He was so lucky to have her.

The two breathing heavily, Bruce collapsed against her, his head resting between her breasts. It was a comfortable place, he had to admit. She ran her fingers through his hair again, kissing his forehead that glistened with sweat. Her chest rose and fell, but she didn't stop kissing him. His eyes were closed when she suddenly whispered in his ear, "We aren't done already, are we, Mr. Wayne?" _Damn, she was sexy_.  
>Selina smiled as he raised his head, his hot breath tickling her neck. "Not even close, Miss Kyle." Without warning, Selina flipped Bruce over, so that it was him lying on his back. She was quite strong for her size. A smile crept onto his face as he realized what she was doing. Selina slowly began to rub her entrance against his erection, leaving a trail of hot-breathed kisses down his chest. "Selina. . ." Bruce was desperate, he couldn't wait any longer, but he knew that if he said anything, she would know that she was winning.<p>

Her fingers ran down his legs, through his pubic hair, all around the one place he was longing for her to touch. Her face was just inches away from his throbbing erection. _God, here it comes_, he thought, just as Selina took the head in her mouth, moving her tongue around it at a tantalizingly slow pace. It took all of his willpower to not thrust into her already. But he lost all reason to when she began to bob her mouth up and down. She took him, full length, in her mouth, watching him grip the sheets and push his head farther and farther down into the pillow. Selina slid her mouth off of his cock before he was able to cum. _Damn_, he thought.  
>But still, they weren't finished. Selina positioned herself on top of him so that half of his manhood was already inside of her, and it only took Bruce a couple of thrusts before he was completely inside her. "Come on, baby!" she gasped, and he did, her right after. Breathing heavily, Selina fell onto the mattress, right beside Bruce. He pulled the blankets overtop of their sweat covered bodies before leaning in to kiss her once more.<p>

And in that moment both Bruce and Selina knew that no matter what, they would never get enough love. They could never have too much sex. In fact, there would be never enough.


End file.
